<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>insert funny shane dawson joke here by Heeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626768">insert funny shane dawson joke here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg'>Heeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay ass Frank Manera x self insert bullshit [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Bad Jokes, Cunnilingus, M/M, Slurs, Suit Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, they refer to cum as food lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haha gay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Manera/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay ass Frank Manera x self insert bullshit [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>insert funny shane dawson joke here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there's the f slur but they're literally having gay sex so they can reclaim it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bet ya love it when I dress up all nice for you." Frank teased, holding Raptor's head up to face his. The man's lustful stare sent shivers down Raptor's spine. The fact he was wearing a navy blue pinstripe suit with nicely combed hair didn't help either, Raptor had a particular kink for scruffy men occasionally dressing nicely. "What's wrong, I'm too hot for ya?" Frank grinned, using his free hand to stroke Raptor's inner thigh. "Just get over with it already, I'm dying to feel you..." he sighed, blushing very heavily.</p><p>The nicely dressed man slowly took his hand off Raptor's thigh, and moved it to his crotch, stroking his clit for a few seconds, then inserting a finger into his opening. The tiger let out a submissive, breathy moan. Frank smiled and let out a soft growl, using his other hand to gently stroke his cock. "Good boy- fuck... You're all wet from that? God, you're adorable..." he sighed, pulling out his hand and licking the fluids off of it. </p><p>"Let's find a bed, I wanna feed you while you feed me..." Raptor sighed. "We just had dinner, but I suppose a little dessert can't be that bad, hm? Hehe. I'm sorry, ya had that one comin, just like you in a few minutes" Frank joked, kissing his forehead. The two horny idiots got off the desk and quickly rushed to their bed.</p><p>Frank quickly freed his erection and laid on the bed, waiting for Raptor to join him. "You really gonna wear that suit?" he asked. "Yeah, don't see anything wrong with it." Frank replied, stroking his erect cock. "heh- suit- suit yourself then-" Raptor joked, getting on the bed too. They opened eachother's legs, and gently started to stroke the other's genitalia. Frank gently placed a kiss on Raptor's clit, his hot breath giving a bit of stimulation. The bearded man's cock was almost on the verge of throbbing as soon as Raptor took it in his mouth. </p><p>A few seconds later, and they were both sucking and licking at one another. "Mmh fuck... Cupcake, you're so good at this..." Frank moaned, licking his boyfriend's labia and clit. Raptor tried his best to suck his dick, but he kept moaning over how goddamn good he was being eaten. A few minutes later, and they came almost in sync with eachother.</p><p>"Fuuck... You got all your sweet cum over my beard, Cupcake... You're such a fucking dirty fag, I love it." Frank growled, staring proudly at the mess he caused his boyfriend to make. Raptor licked up all of Frank's cum, kissing the tip of his dick. "Ya wanna go for another round? I brought vibrators just in case." "Sure, let me just rest for a moment."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>